


Did you just say that?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Awkward Ava Sharpe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara and Ava are enjoying a nice day together. Ava says something on accident that throws them both for a loop.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Did you just say that?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a while because I could just totally see this happening, with the dynamic that these two have. The more I wrote about these two in this little universe that I created the more I realized that this story would fit in perfectly. 
> 
> I’m hella nervous about posting this because it is totally different than any of the other smut I’ve written, I feel like it’s a lot more descriptive and detailed. If you wanna skip it I totally understand, there really isn't much plot an you wouldn't miss much. I probable won’t reference it again, just because this was hard enough for me to write. 
> 
> That being said, if people want more, I’ll write more. Let me know if you like it, or if you hated it. Let me know why you liked it or why you hated it. Thanks!

October 2015

Sara was laying on the couch with her legs draped across the other woman’s lap while they watched a movie. Both women are in comfy clothes, Sara a pair of shorts and a sports bra, Ava a tank top and a pair of shorts. Sara had absolutely no idea what they were watching or what it was even about because she couldn’t take her eyes off her girl.

They both had the day off. This didn’t happen very often, with Sara still in her residency she worked on weekends a lot. And Ava always went above and beyond for her students and stayed on campus until 6 or 7 every day in case they need to come see her to ask questions. Sara stared at her girlfriend for several more minutes before Ava looked at her confused, “What?” she asks. “Nothing” the small blonde replies quickly, “Can you pause it?”

The taller woman pauses the movie and starts to reach for her phone while the other woman stands up. Before she can grab it Sara is moving to straddle her lap. She forgoes the phone in favor of grabbing onto the smaller girls hips. “Oh” She says just before a kiss is placed on her lips. A tongue makes its ways into her mouth and rubs against hers. She pulls back a little, “I figured you were going to the bathroom or getting something to eat.”

Sara dismounts and kneels on the ground in front of her girlfriend in between her legs. With a smirk she replies, “I am getting something to eat” she grips Ava’s hips and pulls her hard so her crotch is pressing against the girls stomach and she’s right on the edge of the couch. The tall blonde is a little shocked and incredibly turned on. She stares for half a minute with her mouth hanging open slightly and her breath picks up. Biting her lip before she smiles at the woman between her legs. Sara reaches up and hooks her fingers around both the shorts and underwear before pulling them down. She can see how wet she is already.

She runs her fingers of her right hand over her vulva gathering fluid and then without breaking eye contact she slides her wet fingers into her mouth moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. Ava’s mouth is hanging open as she watches the sight before her. She watches as Sara’s left hand disappears under the hem of her shorts as her right goes back to running through her wetness.

The small blonde pulls her hand out of her shorts and her two fingers are coated in her own arousal. She pushes the left fingers that were coated in her fluid into Ava’s mouth at the same time she puts the right fingers covered in Ava, in her mouth. Both moaning as they taste each other without ever breaking eye contact. Sara is loving the feeling of her fingers in Ava’s mouth. The tall blonde sucks on her fingers in the best way. “I think that was the hottest thing I have ever done in my entire life.” Sara says smiling. “I want you to fuck me… rough… from behind with the strap” Ava says gazing into the blue eyes in front of her “Right now”. Sara takes a deep breath, “And I think that was the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me… Let’s go.”

Minutes later Ava is on her hands and knees stark naked on their bed. Sara is climbing up behind her in only the strap-on. Once she is kneeling behind her she rubs the tip of the dildo against her and then lines up. She pushes all the ways in with one motion. Ava moans loud at the feeling. She starts slowly pulling almost all the way out, and then pushing back in. Picking up the pace a little she grips the tall blonde’s hips and pulls them back to meet her thrusts. The thrusts get harder and now Sara is ramming into the other woman. Hard. She is usually not this loud while they have sex. Yes, she moans, but the woman is practically screaming it feels so good.

Ava drops down so she is leaning on her elbows because her arms are too wobbly to hold her up. The shorter woman lets go of her hips and places her right hand on her ass and threads her left hand through the long blonde hair. Her hand kneads her ass cheek and pulls it apart slightly. She pulls back on the hair so Ava’s head is tilted back. “Fuck” She moans at the roughness of it. They had started experimenting a little with light bondage and hair pulling a few months ago so they have already had the safe word talk.

Just as Sara is about to mover her hand away from the woman’s ass and start rubbing on her clit Ava moans again. “Fuck… Just like that daddy” Ava says without even realizing that she what was coming out of her mouth. Both women realize at the same time what just happened. Sara freezes, she is buried all the way inside her girls pussy. She can’t move because she is so shocked to hear the words that just came out of her girlfriends mouth.

Ava tenses up immediately when she realizes what she said. Her eyes fly open and she starts to panic. She expects Sara to pull out right away, but she doesn’t. “Hazelnut” Ava yells the panic rising in her voice. At the sound of their safe word Sara is snapped out of whatever trance she was in and pulls out. Ava is quick to maneuver herself so she is sitting against the headboard with her knees tucked up to her chest and her face buried in her hands.

Sara is freaking out. She has never had anyone use a safe word before, granted Ava was the first person that she had a safe word with, but this looked bad. “Baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you?” She says scooting closer to the girl to try to see what happened. “No, I’m fine. Can you just leave me alone?” Ava says without lifting her face out of her hands. “Yeah, not gonna happen Aves, you just… yelled our safe word while we were having sex and now it looks like something is really wrong. I need you to tell me what happened.”

“Seriously Sara, I’m fine.” She spits out starting to get frustrated. “Ava, you need to tell me what happened. Talk to me. I’m kinda freaking out here. Did I do something you didn’t want me to do? Did I make you feel unsafe? Was it the hair pulling?” Sara is persistent, but she is starting to panic that she did something to Ava that she didn’t want, or that made her feel unsafe. She couldn’t handle knowing that she hurt the woman that she loves. “No Sara! You didn’t do anything wrong…. I always feel safe with you… I’m just… embarrassed.” She says finally lifting her head but not daring to make eye contact. Her face was bright red and Sara could see how uncomfortable she was.

“Why are you embarrassed baby?” The small blonde asks moving to sit next to the woman. She takes one of her hands and is rubbing her thumbs along the back of her hand and her wrist lovingly. “About.. what I… said” She finally manages to get out. She is looking at Sara’s face for a reaction but not at her eyes. Suddenly Sara remembers what she had said. She had completely forgotten about it after having their safe word yelled and the panic that ensued after. Her face shifts from confusion to understanding. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about Ava.” She tries to reassure the taller girl.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize what I was saying. I’ve never thought about that or like anything it just kind of… happened. It came out of nowhere.” Ava starts to rant seeming as though she had not heard what the other woman said. “And you stopped so you were obviously uncomfortable. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable during se…”

Ava’s second half of the rant was cut off by Sara palming her cheek and moving her head so they were looking at each other. The tall blonde was still avoiding eye contact by looking to the side, but it was better than before. “Ava, I wasn’t uncomfortable. I stopped because I was shocked. I was not expecting it.” Ava is getting more uncomfortable by the second, pressing her lips together. “But I was also incredibly turned on.”

Ava’s eyes were wide when she snapped them back to finally look at her girlfriend in the eyes. “God Ava, I didn’t know that was something that I liked. But hearing you say that while I was fucking you… mmm it does things to me.” Ava checking the smaller blonde’s expression for any hint that she was joking. She could see that Sara was being completely forthcoming with her, so she decided to be open as well. “I think that I have thought about it and always kinda liked it, but I thought I was weird, especially since we’re women, so I never brought it up”.

“Look Ava, I am willing to try a lot of stuff with you. But you gotta talk to be babe. Tell me these things. I know that you have a hard time voicing your desires when it comes to sexual things, but I don’t think I can handle another heart attack like that one I just got. So even if something happens while we’re having sex that you think is embarrassing, know that I don’t think it is. I love you and I just want to make you feel good. So promise you will talk to me.” Sara says rubbing her thumb on the taller girls cheekbone. “Ok” is all Ava can manage before her eyes drift down to the dildo the is sticking up from her girlfriend’s pelvis.

“Did you wanna… maybe… continue?” The taller woman asks biting her bottom lip. “If you are comfortable and want to, then I’m always game!” Sara says with a smile. “Did you want to try this name? See if we like it?” She continues. Ava is already extremely horny from how close she was to coming before and now Sara asking her this is turning her on even more. “Yes.” Ava answers. “Did you want the same position as before?” The smaller blonde asks. “Yeah… I really like it. I really liked… all of it” the taller woman relies. Sara pulls Ava in for a kiss.

“Now get on your hands and knees so daddy can fuck you.” The shorter girl says as she breaks the kiss. The tall blonde can feel that word low in her stomach, and it does, things to her. Ava moves quickly, clearly ready. Sara lines up again and pushes all the way in with one motion. Ava moans and noises are even louder than before. The small woman kept the slow pace with big thrusts to build her up. “Mmm fuck daddy… harder” Ava calls in between moans.

Sara can feel her pulse pick up and how wet she is. The harness is rubbing against her only slightly, not enough to make her this wet, but Ava’s voice is doing this to her. Gripping onto the other woman’s hips she pulls her back hard while thrusting forward. Ava is a little surprised at how aggressive it was, even though she asked for it, but she wasn’t complaining. That was the best feeling. She couldn’t hold back her screams any more. Sara kept up the weight at which she was slamming into her girlfriend and Ava was loving every second of it. The small blonde let go of just one hip to thread her fingers through her hair again. Sara is clasping a clump of hair from the other woman’s head and pulling it just enough to crane her neck back.

Picking up her pace but keeping the same force behind each thrust has Ava’s eyes rolling back into her head. “Ahhh daddy just like that” The woman moans, her words are beginning to become more moans than actual words at this point. Sara moves her hand down to start tight circles on the woman’s clit. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” The shorter blonde says between pants. She begins to feel more resistance as Ava clenches around her.

Her orgasm hits her sooner than she was expecting after a particularly hard thrust that must have hit just the right spot. She was just moaning something when her orgasm hit her, “Ahhhhh fuck Sara”. Sara continued thrusting at the same force and speed and didn’t let up on her clit. “Daddy wants you to come again. Can you do that for me?” The smaller girl asks. “Yeah daddy… I can.”

Just as she finishes talking a wave of white hot pleasure rolls over her. All the noises in the room fade to background noise as she rides out this pleasure. She doesn’t even notice when Sara pulls out or when her body falls limply to the side, unable to support her own weight anymore. She is being rolled over and she feels a familiar weight on her chest. When she open her eyes she is laying on her back with Sara laying directly on top of her. It seems that she has already taken off the strap and discarded it somewhere. Once Ava’s breathing slows down a little more Sara rolls off and pulls her girlfriend to her so her head is resting on her chest.

“That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my entire life” Ava says her voice raw and raspy from all the screaming. “Good I’m glad” Sara replies with a smile, “You know sometimes I don’t think it’s possible for you to get any sexier, and then you somehow manage to do just that. I don’t understand. You are a damn enigma Ava Sharpe.” The smaller blonde is scratching at the other woman’s scalp. A satisfied hum along with a chuckle is about all she can muster. Her body is almost limp she is so tired. “Sleep baby, you’ve gotta be exhausted” Sara says as she closes her eyes.

She had assumed the woman had fallen asleep a few minutes later when she feels her move her head to place a kiss on her neck and whisper, “I love you” against her skin. “I love you too beautiful, so much!” Both women drift off to sleep wrapped in each other’s embrace, even though it’s only 4:30 in the afternoon. They both deserve a little nap.

***********************

Ava wakes up to an empty bed, she checks the time and its almost 6pm. She had only slept for an hour and a half. She gets up and puts on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and makes her way out of the bedroom. The house is empty, she opens the back door to see if she had moved to the backyard. When she can’t find her girlfriend anywhere she goes back into the bedroom and lays down on her stomach with her with a pillow under her arms. She pulls out her phone to text Sara.

**Ava: Baby, where’d you go?**

**Sara: I’m picking up food from our favorite Chinese food place. I should be home in about 20 minutes.**

**Ava: Ok good! I thought that you just fucked me and left. :)**

**Sara: I would never!!!!**

**Ava: I love you!**

**Sara: That’s so gay.**

**Ava: Fuck you!**

**Sara: Yes please! ;)**

Ava was smiling at her phone and blushing thinking about how ridiculous her girlfriend is.

Ava decided to check her email while the smaller blonde was gone in case any of her students had questions. About 20 minutes later Ava was to busy replying to emails to even hear the door open. She only realized that the other girl was home was when she felt the weight of her sitting down on her butt. “What are you doing? Did you even hear me come in?” Sara asks rubbing her hands up and down the tall woman’s back. “No I didn’t. I’m just responding to a few emails.”

Just as Ava finished the sentence her phoned was snatched out of her hand and Sara rolled to the other side of the bed and got up. “No! We are taking a break today, you promised! We don’t get days off together very often right now.” The small blonde said in her stern voice. “I know, but you were gone. Let me just finish this one email and then I will be done.” Ava says pleading with her girlfriend. “Come on Sara! This is one of my students and she’s panicking that she is doing the lab write up wrong. It’s due on Monday and she is really worried. I just need to tell her that what she has so far is good, and she’s going in the right direction. Two minutes, tops!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Sara says tossing the phone down for the other woman to continue. She crawls and sits back where she was before. She continues to move her hand up and down the woman’s back. Ava finished the email in just under 2 minutes and sets her phone aside. “That feels good!” She says a little muffled by the pillow. “Come on, let’s go eat and finish that movie.” She says getting off the woman. She pulls her up and smacks her on the ass as they walk towards the door. “I’ll give you a massage after we eat.” Sara quickly pulls off her shirt and throws it on the bed, leaving her in almost the same outfit as her girlfriend. Ava smiles when she turns around to find the woman without a shirt on. “What? You know I hate shirts.” The smaller woman says as she unpacks their food.

************************

After they had finished eating and watching their movie they had moved back into the bedroom. Ava was laying on her stomach in just her underwear. Sara was straddling her and digging the knots out of the girls back. Ava let out a loud moan when the girl dug her thumb into a particularly bad knot in her lower back. Sara pressed her lips together at the sound.

As she continued the girl laying on the bed could not stop moaning and groaning. After a rather loud one that sounded way to similar to the one the woman makes when she orgasms Sara bites her lip. “Babe, you really gotta stop making those noises” she says trying to keep her composure. “Why?” Ava asks innocently, genuinely confused at the request. “Because baby… I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this with how turned on those noises make me” Sara says trying to explain. Ava turns her head to the side so she can just see the woman in her peripherals.

“Sounds like I should keep making those noises then.” She then flips over while Sara lifts up just a little. She is now straddling her hips. She grinds down rocking her hips forward without even thinking about it. “Why don’t you take those shorts off and get up here and ride my face” Ava says biting her lower lip and watching her girlfriends eyes darken. Sara scrambles off the bed, ripping off her shorts and underwear before mounting her girl again.

They go a few rounds, but Sara has to work early so they are both sound asleep naked and wrapped in each other’s arms by 10pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I will probably not write like this again unless people want me to. I just felt like it really fit with this universe. Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, and ideas in the comments.


End file.
